<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon Island: Exile Edition by KingdomKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815906">Pokémon Island: Exile Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomKey/pseuds/KingdomKey'>KingdomKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And its found its Peter Pan, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pokémon Trainer Tommy, Pokémon isn’t the best therapy idea, basically the island is Neverland, but Tommy doesn’t know because he hasn’t interacted with Pokémon society, but they’re cute, illegal business, just a crossover, stg this boy needed therapy during his exile arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomKey/pseuds/KingdomKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dream blew up Logstedshire, Tommy ran. He considered going to Technoblade, but shook the idea away. Instead, he made a boat and started rowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Off To Neverland! (Do animals count as people?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a concept, I might write it in the future. Though I have other works so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- So, imagine this starts after Dream had left, Lodsted gone.</p><p>- And now Tommy is running, because where else can he go?</p><p>- His mind wanders to Technoblade, but Techno would probably sick Withers on him. So that isn’t an option. </p><p>- Besides, Technoblade hated him, right? Dream said no one else cared about him, Techno never showed up to the Beach Party, and the last time Techno was there, he mocked Tommy.</p><p>- Tommy then just leaves the island by boat.</p><p>- It had been about days since Tommy had seen land. He was getting sick of eating fish and kelp.</p><p>- Then, he spots an island in the distance (“Fucking finally!”)</p><p>- So he docks the boat on the beach, and heads out to explore.</p><p>- The island is strange, filled with weird creatures that looked at him funny, and he couldn’t find a single normal animal! (“What kind of animal breaths fire?! Holy shi-“)</p><p>- He eventually finds some berry bushes, and decides to create a small house nearby. </p><p>- As the days go by, Tommy figures out that the animals on the island are somewhat sentient.</p><p>- Really, he ends up adopting some sort of bull after giving it a berry (he named it Harris)</p><p>- The bull follows Tommy around and he can’t get rid of him</p><p>- Well, he could have Harris stay at home, but he was worried that Harris would wander off and he wouldn’t be able to find him again.</p><p>- Tommy did not know how Pokémon battles worked until he ran into a wild Pokémon that was very aggressive.</p><p>- He would have bolted if not for Harris attacking it</p><p>- It also gave a shock to Tommy (“How-what- wh- when did you know how to fight, Big Man?”)</p><p>- Tommy accepts Harris as his bodyguard now</p><p>- Tommy figures out how to cultivate the berries, and now owns the berry monopoly on the island, accidentally making himself King of the Island.</p><p>- So many Pokémon wander over to steal/ask for berries</p><p>- And Tommy doesn’t have the heart to say no, even if they were stolen. Because he had also stole a bunch of stuff from others before. Besides, food was food and he had plenty.</p><p>- Though that didn’t stop him from getting into childish banter between one tree-like animal because “you’re taking my favorite berries, you prick.”</p><p>- He’s basically respected by every Pokémon by the island.</p><p>- And whoever dares challenge Tommy, has to get through Harris first</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How To (Illegally) Own a Pokémon Ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy adopts all the Pokémon on the island</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Eventually Tommy explores the WHOLE island, and befriends a lot of the Pokémon there.</p>
<p>- They are really friendly, but he does end up battling some with Harris</p>
<p>- Respect 100</p>
<p>- So he lives in relative peace, causing trouble along the way.</p>
<p>- It...reminded him of the Dream SMP, back before all the wars.</p>
<p>- Where he would cause trouble, and everyone would be slightly mad/annoyed, but there weren’t any big consequences (He redecorated one of the caves with some clashing colors, though the Starmie, Mareanie, and Corphish seemed ecstatic, and not in the slightest mad)</p>
<p>- Tommy felt free for the first time in awhile. </p>
<p>- He eventually found out the point of this island one day; to isolate the unwanted. To shelter the abandoned.</p>
<p>- It was at least a month (was it? Tommy lost track of time) before he was riding Harris, vining on the beach.</p>
<p>- He never forgot the day, when he spotted a lone animal on the shore, beat up and shivering.</p>
<p>- He had frozen, recalling his first day of exile, cold with barely a roof over his head. Alone even with a ghost over his shoulder.</p>
<p>- He went straight to work. Tommy took the poor animal and brought it home with Harris. </p>
<p>- Tommy nursed it back to health, being ever so careful, because Tommy can see Fran’s scars and it reminds him of his own scars from all the fighting and TNT blasts.</p>
<p>- He learns that the animal’s specie name is Cyndaquil, though he names her Fran.</p>
<p>- Fran clings onto Tommy when they awoke. It startled Tommy, though he enjoyed it.</p>
<p>- Harris was also there, affectionately head butting Fran in a concerned manner.</p>
<p>- So, for awhile, it was the three of them there, in Tommy’s cobblestone home.</p>
<p>- But Tommy couldn’t shake the feeling that Fran was gravely hurt when he first found her. He wondered why.</p>
<p>- The pieces soon fit, though, as Tommy pays more attention. A lot more attention than before. (When had he become more aware of his surroundings? Was it during his exile? Or during the the last War?)</p>
<p>- (Maybe it was after the Festival, after Tubbo died. Tommy never trusted Technoblade after, keeping attention to where the masked warrior was at all times.)</p>
<p>- He noticed the scars on the other Pokémon, how some lashed out and looked for a fight. How hungry some seemed and how their eyes lit up when he let them have the food he cultivated.</p>
<p>- Tommy most especially noticed how Fran was skittish, and very hesitant in a confrontation with anyone of the residents of the island.</p>
<p>- He ended up concluding that they all had fought (why? He didn’t know. Who forces their own companions to fight?) and were abandoned in some way.</p>
<p>- Tommy sympathized with them. He was abandoned, too. (By who? Dream, who blew up his Logsted? Wilbur, who blew up the very nation they built and left him alone? Phil, who killed Wilbur and favored Technoblade? Tubbo, who exiled his best friend and never came to visit? Or everyone else, who despite their friendships together would not hesitate to pull a weapon on him?)</p>
<p>- Tommy made his home a sanctuary, where all the residents of the island could stay and hang out on. He made the effort to make some decent places that were comfortable enough to sleep in.</p>
<p>- The animals were suspicious, though due to Tommy’s reputation they eventually came to his builds.</p>
<p>- His favorite was the Tall Tower, built with stone and wood.</p>
<p>- The residents found it a suiting place to rest if they did not like their old homes.</p>
<p>- More were attracted to his buildings as he built one everywhere, near the caves, the forest, the hills, and even the beach. He even planted some berries for them.</p>
<p>- Any abandoned animals that washed up onto the island’s shore was greeted by many of the residents there, sometimes even Tommy himself.</p>
<p>- Tommy found kin in the island, and he made it his home.</p>
<p>- The animals there are starting to see that, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I call the Pokémon “animals”? Because Tommy doesn’t know that the animals are Pokémon due to the different regions never meeting. So he has no idea that they are Pokémon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Is Messed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has some family issues, though he may have found another who has similar ones, too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- A few weeks have gone by, with Tommy being the king of the island.</p><p>- Things have been looking up, he feels less lonely with Harris, Fran, and the other animals.</p><p>- He also figured out that the animals say their own specie name. Which is weird (“Ever heard of a pig that says “pig” instead of “oink”? I’ve heard only one pig say that, but technically they weren’t a full pig...”)</p><p>- Like, he knew something was up when Fran said, “Cyndaquil” a bunch of times, but never said any English (or other human language)</p><p>- He also figured Harris was a “Tauros”</p><p>- Tommy eventually learned all of the specie names on the island.</p><p>- (He won’t remember all of them, but he’s trying)</p><p>- But anyways, Tommy ends up finding family on the island, with Harris and Fran.</p><p>- Though, there’s an aching feeling in his chest.</p><p>- With all the work to make every animal comfortable in the island, he’s ignored his own problems.</p><p>- That’s...when he finds him</p><p>- He’s in the caves, a torch in hand. Tommy’s a little lost, and there’s no one near to help.</p><p>- Joking, he is 100% lost. He has no idea how to get out.</p><p>- Tommy wanders, for what feels like hours, until he hears crying.</p><p>- He ends up finding a cave with the opening at the top. It’s barren, save for the small pond and a crying animal there.</p><p>- “Hey, uh, are you ok?”</p><p>- By the small stature of the animal, Tommy concludes they’re young. As in still a child young.</p><p>- ...A child like him. (no, he’s a big man. Big men don’t cry.)</p><p>- The animal looks at Tommy, though its cries are still loud.</p><p>- He ends up sitting next to the animal, because he isn’t good at comforting others. But he thinks being there is fine.</p><p>- There’s a long silence between them, with the animal crying or water dripping from the cave walls.</p><p>- “So...why are you sad?”</p><p>- Tommy takes a while to guess what was wrong. Friends? Stress? Bullies? Lady cheating on you?</p><p>- He finally guesses it; Family. Another tap on the animal’s skull has Tommy guessing a family member died.</p><p>- “I know how you feel.”</p><p>- He lets the animal (Figures out the specie’s name is Cubone) speak about it’s griefs. Even if Tommy doesn’t understand, he can hear the sorrow and heartbreak from their voice.</p><p>- Then Tommy talks about his own family, though talks more about...Wilbur.</p><p>- He...he remembers all the good times with Wilbur. Wilbur raising him, playing the guitar for him, singing lullabies, L’Manberg...</p><p>- Tommy finds himself crying as he speaks about his past, about his former family.</p><p>- He thinks that he and Cubone found a kinship, as they lean against each other for support.</p><p>- It was nice to get his family problems off his chest, he thinks Cubone thinks so too.</p><p>- He ends up naming Cubone Elias, because that was a pogchamp name. Elias seems to accept the nickname.</p><p>- Turns out Elias knew the way out of the cave, so that was a plus.</p><p>- When they both exit the cave, Tommy and Elias go to Tommy’s house with less burdens on their shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen, a Pokémon who wears the skull of its mother? That’s like Tommy wearing Wilbur’s Pogtopia jacket. Sad family problems need modern Pokémon style solutions.</p><p>I couldn’t pass up the opportunity-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out of the Cave and Into the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy catches wind of something chasing out the animals away from a particular cave. He goes to investigate.</p><p>(Otherwise known as; It was time, for Tommy to get Clementine)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- He’s got it good, Tommy thinks</p><p>- Really, he has his animals, a stable home, and good food!</p><p>- (I mean, it could be better with some hot girls or even his friends...)</p><p>- Otherwise, Tommy was happy! Even if he missed his past life, they only pitied him, and Dream never cared for him.</p><p>- But time on the island gets boring, with all the peaceful days. Tommy is itching for some action</p><p>- But does he really want to initiate it? He’d feel awful, and Notch forbid he make the animals on the island hate him</p><p>- So imagine his surprise when there’s a commotion stirring.</p><p>- He checks it out, and deduced by charades someone kicked the animals out of a certain cave.</p><p>- Why? That was exactly what he was going to figure out.</p><p>- Tommy ventures into the cave, almost backs out when the temperature suddenly rises 300 degrees.</p><p>- Glancing back, he only moves on when he sees some of the animals looking worried.</p><p>- No need to be scarred, because he has them to fall back to if he has to run.</p><p>- ...Does he really trust them? Even if they might betray him like all the others? (yes)</p><p>- As he reaches the back of the cave, he surprisingly finds...a cocoon? What????</p><p>- Bright of the colors of lava, it radiated scorching heat. Specks of molten rock drip from above.</p><p>- Tommy is sure in for a shock as the “cocoon” unravels itself, and reveals that the “cocoon” were wings.</p><p>- Wait- was that a huge fucking moth????</p><p>- Tommy watches in awe and also horror as the moth screeches (Volcarona? Was that what it said??) at him.</p><p>- Yeah, he isn’t THAT intimidated, there were other animals in the island that were more scary than this moth.</p><p>- ...Until said moth spews fire at him.</p><p>- So Tommy ends up trying to avoid all the fire thrown towards him, while screaming at the moth.</p><p>- “WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!” *Chaotic angry screams* “OH FUCK YOU TOO!”</p><p>- It ends up being a screaming match (meanwhile Tommy’s Pokémon and the other Pokémon panic as they hear him screaming)</p><p>- The “battle” ends with both of them getting tired out, and it ends with a draw.</p><p>- “huff....huff...good one.” *Soft screech* “Yeah, yeah, you’re good, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>- Later, a few of the animals end up using water and ice to cool down the cave and enter</p><p>- ...To find Tommy and the Volanora tuckered out and sleeping on the ground.</p><p>- Later, Tommy wakes up back at his makeshift house, three of his closest companions (Harris, Fran, and Elias)</p><p>- When they find him awake, the three express their own worry in their own way (Harris gently nudged Tommy with his head, Elias held Tommy’s hand tightly, and Fran gave a soft coo as she encouraged Tommy to go back to sleep.)</p><p>- Tommy smiled at them, reassuring he was ok.</p><p>- There was someone else, on the other side of the room. Their presence was made known with a soft screech. Not one filled with rage or malice, it was reserved, tamer.</p><p>- Tommy looked over and saw the Volcanora staring at him.</p><p>- “Oh, hi.” *Soft screech* “Wow, rude.”</p><p>- Tommy laughs, scooting over and encouraging the Volcanora to come closer.</p><p>- “I forgive ya, you seem cool anyways.”</p><p>- The Volcanora looks at Tommy, before coming over cautiously.</p><p>- The next day, Tommy gives the Volcanora a name.</p><p>- “Clementine”, a calm sounding name for a not-so-calm companion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, you might be wondering why I choose Volcarona and why not any other moth-like Pokémon. I have 2 reasons.</p><p>1. Color palette. Volcarona gives a “Tommyinnit” vibe color wise. Also, b l u e eyes.</p><p>2. Game lore. Volcarona is known as the “Sun Pokémon” according to the Bulbapedia. It is also known to have “the rage of the sun”. Remind you of a certain someone’s temper? Well, maybe Tommy doesn’t have THAT much rage, he does have a passion of a sun (from what I interpret).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flying Free (But You Stay on the Ground)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy comes to the realization that he’s free.</p><p>A.K.A Horsechamp 2.0 (RIP Horsechamp :( )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ Hey! Before you read this chapter I want to give a trigger warning! While I don’t explicitly state it, this chapter HEAVILY implies neglect and abuse to Pokémon. If you are uncomfortable with this I suggest you don’t read this chapter! ⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️ So if you missed the notes, I suggest you read it. I’ve given a warning above and I don’t want my readers to be reading something that might trigger them! ⚠️ </p><p>- Three months. Three months since he’s been on the island. (Has it been three months? Tommy has lost track of time)</p><p>- Tommy has felt time pass, hours and days blending together. At least he has his companions with him.</p><p>- Tommy’s always finding something new; whether a new cave or a new animal that washed up on shore. He’s gotten better at nursing them to health when needed.</p><p>- Tommy has given each of the animals a special nickname if they show up often or leave a big impression on him.</p><p>- Otherwise, it’s just him and the four companions that stay by his side.</p><p>- Battling? Well, when Tommy found a mock battle he was very interested. He doesn’t stop them from battling but will baby them if they faint or something. And also a lot of scoldings from him.</p><p>- Sometimes...sometimes Tommy sees boats from the shore. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t make a signal to get their attention.</p><p>- (Maybe he doesn’t want to go back to society yet. He has his companions for company anyways)</p><p>- Still, Clementine and other animals that could fly would usually drive the boats away from getting too close to the island. It is around this time when Tommy sees a rise in animals swimming to the shore.</p><p>- When he does see a boat, he’ll let Clementine and her charge do what they do, however he directs some of the animals that stay in the water to help any animals that are struggling in the water and to the shore.</p><p>- It hurts to see the expressions of the abandoned animals; their crestfallen faces and sad eyes. Some even have scars of their past. Tommy is extra gentle and will try to help the healing process.</p><p>- But there was this one time when a boat got close. This was a particularly big boat, too. Clementine and her army were warded off with other animals.</p><p>- The boat gets close enough that Tommy can see the men on the boat. When it gets closer, it stops and an anchor is set down. The side of the boat is open and there are men herding a bunch of animals onto the shore.</p><p>- There was one that caught his eye. A steed as grand as his old horse from the SMP. He was gigantic, like w o a h.</p><p>- The horse was also very rebellious(or was it scarred? It seemed very startled when the men would roughly handle it). It would try to kick the men or stop and give the men a hard time. This was met with loud shouts and angry punches.</p><p>- This pisses Tommy off. What the fuck, who are these people?! Thinking they can just show up like they own the place. Thinking they can push these animals around like they don’t have feelings.</p><p>- “Back the fuck off from my island!”</p><p>- The men seem surprise to see Tommy. They try to convince the kid to come on the boat and that this place wasn’t for little kids like him.</p><p>- “Oh fuck you! Guys; sick ‘em!”</p><p>- In the history books (that totally weren’t made by Tommy), this was called the Battle of the Shore. It was the first of many battles Tommy and his companions faced for what was known as the Island War.</p><p>- He rode Harris as a steed and charged; it was chaos and the battle was long. In the end, Tommy and his companions won as they drove the large ship off of the shore. (It’s a win in his book)</p><p>- The day after is a rest day. Not only does Tommy look after the wounded animals hurt from the battle, but also the animals that was left behind from the boat.</p><p>- Tommy’s favorite was the horse. By just talking, he figured it was a Mudsdale. The Mudsdale was wary of Tommy, though he warmed up real quick.</p><p>- Tommy found that the Mudsdale was sturdy, but his stamina and speed was less than a regular horses’. Which is fine! He could help train the Mudsdale to be better! Better than any horse!</p><p>- This had lead to Tommy to nickname the Mudsdale “Chad”. In the mornings he and Chad will go on morning jogs/runs. This is to help with Chad’s stamina.</p><p>- Chad’s rebellious yet soft personality mixes well with the other’s dynamic. Compared to Clementine’s firey temper, Elias’ quiet and cold nature, Harris’ protectiveness and gentle mother vibes, and Fran’s childish behavior, it’s like Chad was already apart of Tommy’s makeshift family.</p><p>- And everything was ok.</p><p>- ...But then it wasn’t. I mean, I did say there was an “Island War”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fluffy Headcannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m diverging from the plot I’m making and into some random headcannons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, my last chapter was sort of heavy. And also with a lot of lore/plot. But anyways, I’m going to take a short break from that and instead posting this! Fluffy happy headcannons to ignore Tommy’s trauma!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Tommy and Chad go out running every morning. This helps Chad develop stamina and strength.</p><p>- Somtimes Harris comes to join them.</p><p>- Harris and Chad will always race each other to see who’s the fastest. Harris usually wins but there are times when Chad overtakes him.</p><p>- Tommy has learned to differentiate Grass type Pokémon and normal plants. This helps not mix them up and accidentally grab the Pokémon.</p><p>- Tommy snuggles against Clementine or Fran for warmth</p><p>- Elias does his best to impress Tommy; and Tommy will always compliment Elias (“Eyyy, that’s poggers!”)</p><p>- I have a headcannon that Tommy treats animals better than people, so naturally Tommy is in his element when he interacts with Pokémon. Much more softer to them.</p><p>- Once, a group of Pokémon poachers went to the Island to get some Pokémon...they never stood a chance against Tommy and co.</p><p>- Tommy is tempted to rename the island Business Bay, but then changed his mind and named it Big Man Island</p><p>- Tommy defends himself against more hostile Pokémon with a stick. Not because he can’t craft a weapon, but because he doesn’t want to hurt the Pokémon</p><p>- All the Pokémon on the island love Tommy; and newcomers also eventually warm up to him too.</p><p>- Harris and Fran are the parents of Tommy’s team</p><p>- Elias is the little brother and Chad is the older brother</p><p>- Clementine is the sassy wine aunt</p><p>- Sometimes Tommy will retell some of the more lighthearted stories of the SMP to his companions.</p><p>- He also vents to them, especially to Elias about his family.</p><p>- Whenever Clementine is mad/annoyed at Tommy, she picks him up and flies up. Tommy screams whenever she does this.</p><p>- He doesn’t know how to call out moves, but sort of gets the gist of it. (“Clementine! Throw fire at them!”)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>